Just Like Old Times
by Tsubasafangirl
Summary: Kyoya goes to the abandoned arena for a practise session alone one summer evening. As he arrives, he notices that his ex-girlfriend, Hikaru, is there already training. Quite awkwardly, he asks to battle with her. What will he do? How will she react? Sorry I suck at summaries! Rated T just to be safe. :)


**Well! This story has many purposes in life! Its a school project, it contributes to my social life and its a great idea. Three in one! XD Enjoy this  
****KyoyaXHikaru story! They are so cute together! **

* * *

_Finally!_ Kyoya thought to himself as he made his way to the abandoned arena on the outskirts of Metal Bey City. He had just experienced an extremely difficult day; Madoka had ended their relationship out of the blue and he was looking forward to some tough training to take his mind off his complicated love life.

To make things worse, he had started dating Madoka to distract himself after he had broken up with Hikaru, though even now, he was still obsessed with Hikaru and wanted her back desperately. Of course, after the way they broke up, screaming bloody murder at each other as they both stormed out of the room, he was sure she would never take him back. He missed her so much it made his stomach ache and gave him migraines. Again, he couldn't wait to get comfortably far away from the city so that he could train intensely, to sooth his misery and not destroy anything of important value.

Kyoya, with his wild dark green hair, sky blue eyes and his signature fang that is always visible from the side of his mouth, is as strong and wild as the lion spirit inside his bey, Rock Leone. He and Leone have defeated many wickedly fierce opponents in the past, but he was always trying to make himself stronger by battling new rivals and trying out new training strategies to increase his and Leone's power.

Training with Hikaru had made him a lot stronger before..._No!_ Kyoya commanded himself angrily. _Do not think of her. It will just make you even more miserablethan you already are._

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Kyoya hunched his shoulders against the unexpectedly, for a summer day, cold breeze and stepped out of the city's border, heading towards his favourite training area. He recalled a pleasant memory of himself and Hikaru as he made his way towards the arena, playing and laughing as they trained together in perfect unison. They had always known exactly what the other had been thinking and if anything had been wrong, the other would know immediately. Never had they felt any doubts about their relationship.

But then Ryuga came along. Always flirting and following her around, always wanting to be with her. And even though Hikaru obviously didn't want anything to do with Ryuga, it enraged Kyoya to the extent that he starting to stalk her, control her and overly protect her. She began to get irritated and called him on it, but he insisted that what he was doing was for her own good and that she would thank him later. Hikaru had reacted terribly to this, screaming she didn't like him following her around and that he had become creepy and clingy. This made Kyoya furious and he began to yell at her also, shouting things he didn't mean. In the end of their argument, she shrieked with her eyes full of tears, that they were over, and stormed away. They hadn't talked since.

Kyoya sighed heavily and tried to suppress the hot tears. He wouldn't cry, even if it was about Hikaru! Someone might see him and his image would be ruined! The Wild Lion does not cry, for any reason. But still, the thought of his image being ruined didn't stop the heartbroken tears from cascading down his scarred face.

"I love you, Hikaru," He whispered to himself grievously, finally letting his tears fall for the first time in ages. "Why did you leave me?"

Although he didn't really feel like training anymore, he still continued to the arena, for some unknown reason. He felt that he still needed to go, so he pressed on.

He noticed, as he neared the arena, that the night had fallen and the gibbous moon was shining brightly, almost blotting out the stars. He could recall a time when he and Hikaru had been out walking, hand in hand, one night to see the constellations of their beys, but not being able to see them because of the light of the same moon...

At last, he reached the arena and stood at the entrance for a second before entering, looking up at the beautiful Colosseum-like design. Hikaru had made that reference once when they had been there training together. They had been sitting against the wall on the inside of the arena, Kyoya's arms around her as they sat together on the hard ground, talking and laughing about random things, the world's problems, and looking up at the stars.

Kyoya shook the memory off, stepped through the arched doorway and advanced to the training area where he stopped so suddenly at the sight before him he almost pitched over head first.

Hikaru, with her beautiful spiky blue hair and royal blue eyes, was already in the arena, her back to Kyoya. She was obviously training tirelessly, sweat was beading on her elegant face and she was panting hard. She was commanding her bey, Storm Aquario, to weave a tall, confusing obstacle course she had unquestionably made herself.

Kyoya knew he ought to just turn around and walk right back out, but he found he was rooted to the place he stood, staring at his ex-girlfriend.

He watched as Hikaru got frustrated when she couldn't force her bey through a particularly tight point in her maze. Angering, she finally yelled out to her bey: "Go, Aquario! Special Move! Infinite Assault!"

Her bey suddenly multiplied into twenty illusions of itself as Hikaru commanded her Special Move. A large tidal wave appeared within all the beys and crashed down onto her maze, smashing it to smithereens.

Satisfied, she summoned her bey to her and caught it. She turned around, with her bey still in hand, to leave and came face to face with her tear-streaked, bewildered ex-boyfriend. She shrieked in surprise and dropped her bey onto the ground with a clatter.

"Kyoya!" she exclaimed, clearly startled. She took a second to compose herself and then added more coolly, "What are you doing here?"

Kyoya flushed slightly and hastily ran a hand across his face to get rid of the tears. He cleared his throat and tried to add his usual gruffness back into his voice as he retorted, "I might ask you the same question. This is a _public_ training area, if you haven't noticed."

"Yes, but I thought only you and I knew about this place! Have you told anyone about..." She trailed off in mid sentence and coughed pointedly, changing the subject. "So, I hear you and Madoka have been hittin' it off."

Kyoya abruptly felt very awkward about discussing his ex with his ex. "Um, yeah. For a while anyways..." he muttered, averting her eyes carefully.

"Did you ever bring _her_ here?" Hikaru asked quietly, her tone drawing Kyoya's blue eyes back to hers, except she was now looking down at her hands, avoiding his gaze.

"Actually, no," Kyoya stated, bringing his gloved hand up to his hair and running it through it. "This had always been our place, so I thought she... well I didn't want... she never..."

Kyoya stuttered as he tried to find the right words, eventually just giving up. He brought his hand down from his hair and began to say something witty, when Hikaru interrupted him by quickly bending over and scooping up her Aquario.

"Well, Kyoya," she said, as she stood back up, still promptly avoiding his stare. "As always, it has been a great pleasure, but I really must be heading home."

Hikaru then stepped around Kyoya and attempted to walk away before she felt a strong hand grasp her arm. She spun around to face Kyoya again as he held onto her arm rather strongly. "What?" she asked hotly, trying to pull her arm from her ex-boyfriend's hold.

Kyoya didn't loosen his grip on her as he muttered something incomprehensible to her, blushing faintly.

"Sorry?" Hikaru asked, stopping her struggling in attempt to hear him.

Kyoya blushed deeper and looked away as he mumbled quietly, "Will you battle with me, 'Karu?" he asked softly, using the nickname he had given her when they had been dating. "It's been such a long time since we've battled..."

Hikaru was taken aback by his timid request. It _had_ been a while since they had battled, and she had missed training together dearly, but she was still not happy with him and the way he had treated her in the end.

"I...don't know, Kyoya..." she said, a bit confused about what to do.

"Please?" he added in a whisper, putting all the pain he had felt since their break up into that one word.

_Excuse me?_ Hikaru thought, suddenly shocked. Did he really just say _please_?! Kyoya never begged anyone for anything!

Wrenching her arm from his grasp, she straightened up and grabbed her launcher from her belt, "Fine, Kyoya, I'll battle you. But I have to warn you, I've gotten a lot stronger."

She stalked past him to the arena to take her place on one side of the stadium. Kyoya breathed a quick sigh of relief and made sure he had cleared his face of all emotion before following her, taking his place at the other side.

"Ready?" he called to her, as he placed Leone in his launcher.

"I was born ready," she snarled back, already in battle mode.

_That's my Hikaru,_ Kyoya thought to himself as he took aim. "Okay then! Three!" he shouted.

"Two!" she yelled out next.

"One! Let it rip!" they both shouted together and launched their beys at each other fiercely. They connected in the middle of the stadium with bone shattering force.

"Let's get this over with!" Hikaru yelled at him over the sound of their beys clashing wildly. "I'll finish this right now with my Special Move! Aquario! Infinite Assault!"

Aquario flowed swiftly into twenty of itself and began to swirl around Leone, forming the tidal wave.

"You're done!" Hikaru cried triumphantly.

But Kyoya just laughed at his ex-girlfriend, "You wish, Hikaru!" he yelled to her. "But you haven't seen Leone's new fangs yet! Special Move! King Lion Tearing Blast!"

Abruptly, a huge tornado exploded from the sea of Aquarios, countering her attack and sending them all flying up into the dark sky, making the illusions disappear. The real Aquario was thrown up and out of the stadium with such force that it smashed into the wall behind Hikaru and lodged into it, smoking faintly.

Hikaru stood, still in shock at her quick defeat, for a moment before snapping out of it and running to fetch her precious bey.

Kyoya, grinning at his fast victory, called to Leone. The bey instantly ceased the wild tornado and leaped out of the stadium, into its master's hand. As he stashed Leone in his bey holder on his belt, he glanced up at Hikaru, and noticed she was struggling to pry Aquario out of the wall.

Kyoya hurriedly jogged over the her, placing his hand on her small shoulder to indicate that he was there. She jumped and whipped around. Upon seeing him, she glared and pushed his hand off her shoulder. "So, what now?" she asked crossly. "Have you come rub your win in my face?"

Instead of responding, Kyoya placed his hands on her waist, pulled her close and kissed her, full out on the mouth.

Hikaru stood, frozen in shock for a moment before relaxing in Kyoya's hold. It had been so long, so _unbearably_ long, since he had held her, kissed her like this. She closed her eyes and felt him tilt his head to kiss her more deeply. She gently slid her hands up his chest to his neck, wrapping her delicate fingers around it and letting him dominate her mouth.

After a while, Kyoya broke the kiss gently and rested his forehead on hers, looking into her eyes; sky into royal.

"I love you, 'Karu," he breathed, pulling her closer. "Please never leave me again."

Hikaru buried her face into his chest and brought her hands down from his neck to slide them around his chest. She hugged him hard and whispered quietly, "Wouldn't dream of it, baby. I love you too."

They both stood there happily in love for a moment, when Kyoya broke away and sat down suddenly with his back against the wall of the arena. He grinned and invitingly gestured for the bluette to join him. Smiling, she slid down beside him, but he pulled her onto his lap, her back against him. She rested her head lovingly against his chest and they both stared out at the moon and stars till the sun began to rise; just like old times.

* * *

**Please R&R! I love feedback! ;)**


End file.
